Meant To Be
by Thunderkatho
Summary: What do you do when your soulmate belongs to someone else? Rated M for sexual content and some swearing. A story for YoruSoi fans.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've put "Purity" (my other fic) on hold for this one. I've been meaning to write this, and ever since I've been at a dead end with Purity, I've decided to just sit down and start it. It's different from anything I've ever tried before, so let's hope this turns out well!**

The sunset cast an array of colors upon the small town, reflected in the hazy brown eyes of a slender woman. Reds, oranges, and yellows mingled together, dancing vividly upon the horizon as the woman gazed from the foot of her bed, watching the sunset like a movie, letting the images flicker past, forever documented in her mind's eye. Letting the sun's glow gently warm her face she smiled, unconsciously rubbing the silken sheet that wrapped her lower half, softly tangled around her waist, leaving her chest bare. Undaunted, she continued to gaze until she felt a warm arm wrap around her, covering her chest, protectively shielding her from any potential viewers outside.

"Why, might I ask, are you sitting half naked in front of the window?" Soi Fon tenderly asked, learning forward to place a gentle kiss upon the woman's back.

"I wanted to see the sunset one last time." The woman softly responded, never tearing her gaze from the diminishing sunlight.

"You make it sound like you're going to die."

A breathy laugh escaped through the woman's rosy lips.

"We're simply moving." Soi Fon placed another kiss upon bare skin.

"I just wanted to see it the way I've always seen it."

Pausing, Soi scooted forward, wrapping her other arm around the woman's stomach. A gentle shiver rippled through her body as skin grazed against skin.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Soi let her forehead tip down touch the back of her lover's neck.

"Of course." She turned away from the sunset to face Soi Fon, "It's always been my dream to fall in love and get whisked away, finding adventure on the way." A small twinkle of excitement filled her chocolate eyes.

Soi Fon chuckled, "I'm not sure this is quite what you imagined when you were small."

"Well, no, I never thought it'd end up with me, a small town girl, ending up in a big city, but I'm going to support you no matter what you want to do."

A husky sigh pushed past Soi's full lips. "And it's my dream to dance."

"And it's your dream to dance," The woman nodded in agreement, "so off we go to Tokyo, so that my Soi Fon can dance with the best and accomplish everything she ever dreamed of!"

As the last of the sun's rays fell beneath the horizon a warm glow lit the small bedroom as Soi softly kissed her lover before pulling back and smiling.

"I love you Soi Fon."

"I love you Hanako."

----

Pushing past the crowds, Kisuke sighed. Yoruichi was late.

Again.

Yet, it wasn't her lateness that truly bothered Urahara. It was the fact that Yoruichi was never late; at least not unintentionally. In reality Urahara knew that Yoruichi had completely forgotten about her promise to arrive at the airport on time. So, here he was, scrambling to get to her while she disregarded all his calls and texts.

And the most stressful part was that Kisuke knew exactly where Yoruichi was and what she was doing.

----

Slightly disgruntled, Kisuke drove through the city, racing past streets in Kuukaku's convertible.

Gripping his hat with his left hand he felt the air rip past his face, sighing as Kuukaku's house finally came into view. With a swift jump he skipped over the curb and almost kicked down the front door in his effort to find Yoruichi. Leaping up the stairs two at a time he mentally noted the time. _Five thirty… so that give me 45 minutes to get her onto that plane._

Finally reaching the master bedroom, Kisuke tilted his hat down and gently opened the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Yoruichi," he called out.

The dark woman sat in the middle of the bed, her kimono sliding down one shoulder, leaving the small of her back exposed. She seemed un-phased by the intrusion as she hardly moved, already facing away from Urahara.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi quietly responded.

"We're leaving for Tokyo in 45 minutes."

"Alright," she murmured.

Shaking his head in amusement Urahara closed the door and headed for the car.

"Are you really leaving, Yoruichi-sama?" The small redhead lying in Yoruichi's lap quietly asked.

"Apparently." She grinned in response. "I'm sorry I have to go," the dark woman let the kimono slide off her back as she moved away from the bed. Leaning down to place a kiss on the young woman's temple, she pulled her kimono over the girl's bare skin before turning towards the door, pulling a shirt out of the closet on her way.

"Will I ever see you again?" The girl timidly asked.

"Maybe." Yoruichi smiled once before sliding the shirt over her head and walking through the door.

----

Finally seated on the plane Urahara sighed.

"Sorry," Yoruichi murmured to him before she smiled for a picture.

"Sorry? For being a famous singer? And always attracting attention so that I can never sleep at ease?" Kisuke chuckled and tilted his head towards the people whispering and pointing towards the dark woman.

"You know what for." Yoruichi scowled at her friend.

Truthfully, Urahara had the time of his life managing Yoruichi's career. She was young, successful, and fresh. Born and raised in Japan, the Shihouin was quickly shipped off to America in hopes of finding success. But the independency had manifested itself in Yoruichi in an odd way. She was a playgirl, Urahara reasoned, but not in the condescending form that many people viewed playgirls in. Yoruichi simply loved women. She could not say no to any new face, and never meant any harm by it. She always took wonderful care of her lovers, and never brought them into harm's path. Yet, it was hard to conceal her romancing ways from the media.

Sighing, Kisuke grinned and tilted his hat down over his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Yoruichi. Go to sleep," he mumbled, "Kuukaku's going to kick my ass when she finds out that we almost missed the plane, so let me have some peace and quiet while I still can."

Gazing out of the window, Yoruichi watched the sunset fall past the horizon as the plane took off, taking her to Tokyo and a whole new adventure.

**So, I wrote this way too late in the evening (1:36a.m. to be exact), and there are a lot of things about it I'd like to change… but I'm way too tired to. I like it, but I hope to improve the next chapter. I'm so tired I can't even think straight. I hope my A/N's are somewhat understandable. I think I may just be blabbing by now.**

**Oh, and Purity is postponed for now. I may get back to it soon, but I'm not quite sure yet. This story has SO much more potential, and so I think (well, I hope), you all will like it more. Ciao for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

So! I'm sorry for the hiatus, I just got back from the Philippines! It was incredibly fun, and well now I'm back to the story. I also wish to apologize for the short chapter. I've kind of hit a wall. For some reason I can't seem to write. That spark that allowed me to just flow through sentences seems to be gone. It's so hard to write now! I'm hoping that this chapter will kick start my brain. I think the summer laziness has gotten to me.

* * *

Bright flashes and blinding lights reflected off of Yoruichi's dark sunglasses. Barely batting an eyelash, the dark skinned woman strolled through the airport, casually ignoring the wide eyes and cameras following her. Suddenly, a piercing whistle cut through the crowd stopping Yoruichi in her tracks as she turned towards the sound.

"Kuukaku," Yoruichi grinned, tilting her head down to glance over her shades.

"I hate airports." Kuukaku murmured, raising an eyebrow to acknowledge her friend.

"But you love me." Yoruichi flashed a bright grin, pulling her sunglasses off and tossing them towards Kuukaku.

"Ain't you lucky?" The zealous woman replied, standing and flicking the frames over her eyes.

"What? No love for me?" Urahara pouted in protest. He lowered his head, hiding all but his vivid grin beneath his striped hat.

"Nope." Yoruichi and Kuukaku replied in unison, before turning to leave.

The group stood out to say the least. Flanked by whispers, the trio emanated confidence. Families, businessmen, and employees gaped as Yoruichi's group glided past. Even their hired bodyguard couldn't restrain himself from the occasional glances towards his employers, walking straightforward and cautiously glimpsing from his peripherals. Yoruichi lead the group, moving smoothly in slimming jeans and a long black coat that snuggly fit her lean frame. Close behind, Kuukaku followed in black pants, a red biker jacket, and a slightly revealing cream shirt while Urahara trailed the women, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The guard turned to better see Urahara. Dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans, the sandy blonde filled out well, the guard decided.

"He's single," Yoruichi eyed the bodyguard, smirking as she sauntered towards the exit.

"Who is?" The sandy blonde turned to stare at the large man.

"You are," Kuukaku chuckled.

The bodyguard quickly turned away, glad that the sunglasses partially concealed his rising blush. He started stuttering in embarrassment and breathed a sigh of relief when Kuukaku motioned towards the exit, stopping at her car.

* * *

Wide-eyed and nervous, Hanako stood in the terminal, watching Yoruichi pass.

"She's beautiful," the slender woman murmured, her breath catching in her throat as Yoruichi turned for a split second, her golden eyes piercing through Hanako.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Soi Fon pulled her jacket over her shoulders, "I don't really like crowds."

"I always thought that was ironic," Hanako grinned, "you want to dance for the best and all that good stuff, but you don't like large crowds. Isn't that what you do? Mingle with large crowds?"

"That's different. I kind of do my own thing." Soi frowned.

"Right," Hanako smiled warmly before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Welcome to Tokyo, Soi Fon."

"Welcome to Tokyo." Soi Fon smiled.

* * *

I really want to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Is that odd?


End file.
